Best Laid Plans     Deleted Scene 001
by Ticklefish
Summary: Being undercover is tricky. Especially when it's in a hotel room...and with the man you love.. ChrisxJill, rated M for sexual content. Work in progress, please R&R.


Best Laid Plans - Deleted Scene 001

by Ticklefish

* * *

><p>Foreword:<p>

Ah, writer's block. You never think it'd find you then suddenly you find yourself staring at a blinking cursor, wondering what on Earth to do with it..

I really liked writing this story but, as I got into the..er..._significant_..part of it, my mind started to go blank. I may well come back to it in time, the fact it's unfinished nags away at me, but just in case I don't I thought I'd best share it with you delightful people.

This is set just before Best Laid Plans II - An Inferior Moon and contains sexual content. Not much so far, but some. You have been warned...

Let me know what you think, okay?

Ticklefish

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the elevator, Chris paused to rearrange his load. Not for the first time, he wondered just why she needed two suitcases when he could get away with just one. It wasn't as though they were on vacation. Okay, so they said they were but they were really here to work. Chris's suitcase contained the bare minimum amount of clothes, toiletries..and a knife, pistol and ammo hidden in the depths. Jill had assured him that she had packed the same way. And yet, there was this second case. It couldn't be weapons, they had been able to smuggle some into the country by virtue of working for the BSAA but there was a limit. Even Jill couldn't have that much in the way of bras..and..and..Chris's mind, not that conversant in the mysteries of female clothing, couldn't supply a further example. He shrugged mentally, again not for the first time and, more or less satisfied with his grip, set off down the corridor.<p>

Jill had come out of the elevator first and was paused in front of a sign on the wall a few feet away.

"According to this, rooms 710 to 720 are down there," she pointed one way down the corridor, "and 700 to 708 are in the opposite direction."

"We're in 709." Chris pointed out.

"I thought that's what it was but I was hoping I was wrong. Hmm.."

Jill cupped her chin in her hand, thinking. Chris could feel his grip on one of the cases under his arm waning.

"Tell you what," he said, "let's just head towards 708 and see what we find."

Jill shrugged her shoulders and started walking. As she walked, she looked over her shoulder.

"You lot really should learn to ask for directions sometime.."

* * *

><p>Chris Redfield was an agent with the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, North America Branch, a long-winded name that was more commonly shortened to just 'BSAA NA'. Before that, he was a members of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad in Racoon City. Jill Valentine was also with BSAA NA and had been with S.T.A.R.S as well. The two had worked together for many years and had known each other very well. Then Jill had been killed.<p>

Or at least that's what people thought.

Since her return, there had been some...awkwardness. This had been resolved, partially. Now Chris and Jill were again working together but had started to know each other much better than they ever did before.

* * *

><p>"708 and..that's it. We're out of rooms."<p>

"What's that door?"

There was a soft creak.

"Janitor's closet."

"Well.."

"I'm not staying in a closet."

"There's plenty of cleaning materials. You'd save on soap."

"Uh-huh. Let's just try back the other way, shall we?"

Softly growling under his breath, Chris picked up the cases from the floor and turned to follow the figure walking down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Officially, they were taking a break in the same town as the BSAA West Africa headquarters. In actuality, they were in Austria under assumed names.<p>

Also officially, thanks to some politicial problems, they were no longer investigating a group suspected of involvement with bio-organic warfare. In truth though, that was exactly what they had come to Austria to do. That was why they only had the pistols. Having anything bigger would involve all sorts awkward questions being asked.

Although, thought Chris, there was one weapon that they could have gotten away with. A weapon that couldn't technically exist and therefore was not on any form or report the BSAA held. Then again, there was emotional baggage connected to it. Jill was happy and carefree at the moment and Chris had resolved not to mention the weapon until she did. It was a devestating device but some things were probably best left untalked about.

* * *

><p>"718..719..720..709..huh..a promising start."<p>

Jill turned to Chris and pulled a key from his shirt's breast pocket.

"I'll open up, shall I?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I would if you'd carry your own cases." came the reply.

"Ah, but I'm a lady," Jill teased, "it's the gentleman's job to do all the hard stuff."

Chris opened his mouth to reply, but could think of nothing at all to say and promptly closed it again. Jill turned to the door and, in one smooth move, unlocked the door and pushed it open. She let out a slow whistle.

"Hey..not bad.." she said, looking around admiringly, "not bad at all."

Chris walked in behind her and placed the cases on the floor. Rubbing some life back into his left arm, he gave the room a once-over.

It looked nice enough. Having spent most of his time working, Chris hadn't had many opportunities to spend the money he had been earning so he'd spared no expense. Plus this was the first hotel room he and Jill would be in together so he wanted it to be good.

Actually, he corrected himself, it was the second. The first was in a motel on the outskirts of Raccoon but, since they were with the three other members of the S.T.A.R.S team and monitoring the movements of some drug dealers next door, it probably didn't count. At the time, Chris had been seeing somebody from the local sandwich shop. He shook his head. If only he had been thinking properly, things could have been so different.

Jill's voice came from the bathroom. There was a strange echo to it.

"Hey, this bath is enormous! It must take a year to fill!"

"We should get unpacked and get on with our recon." Chris called.

Jill poked her head out.

"Oh no. I need a shower first. That was not the nicest taxi ride I've ever had."

"We really should.." Chris began.

"I'll only be a few minutes, Chris. You'll just have to kill the bad guys later."

With that, Jill went back into the bathroom. Shortly there came the sound of running water. His shoulders slumped in defeat, Chris turned his attention to the suitcases.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Jill was still in the shower and Chris had unpacked as best as he could. He had opened her second suitcase but was still no wiser as to the nature of the contents. At first, Chris had thought to unpack Jill's stuff as well as his own. It would be a nice surprise, he thought. But then he started to question exactly where everything should go and whether Jill would actually be happy he was going through her things. She didn't mind him going through her clothes when she was in them, he knew, but he didn't want to take any chances. Jill had lived under a shadow for the past year. It was only in the last few weeks that she had started to act normally. She seemed happy for the first time in so long and Chris couldn't bear to see her unhappy again.<p>

He walked to the window and stood there looking down at the street below. He thought of the small item in a small box tucked away in the lining of his suitcase and wondered just when was the best time to take it out. He loved Jill. There, he said it. He had said those deceptively simple words to her just a few weeks ago but he found it so hard to admit it to himself. Maybe he was afraid. He had liked Jill right from the beginning. Perhaps he was worried that if he moved too fast, the dream would shatter.

Lost in his thoughts, Chris barely registered the sound of the shower being turned off. He stared through the glass, his eyes unseeing. A couple emerged hand in hand from a building a short distance down from the hotel. They were holding ice-creams and seemed not to have a care in the world. For a moment, Chris imagined himself and Jill in their place. Free from all their worries and concerns..

"So..are you ready?"

Chris turned away from the window at the sound of Jill's voice. Whatever reply he had on his lips faded away when he saw what Jill was wearing.

She was wearing nothing.

No clothes, no jewellery, not even a towel. Her dark hair was damp and round her shoulders. The light it reflected emphasised her pale soft skin. Skin that had haunted Chris's dreams for longer than he dared think about. Jill folded her arms under her breasts and tilted her head, lifting one corner of her mouth in a sly smile. The movement shifted her hair, causing a single droplet of water to run down onto her chest. As Chris watched, it ran down her left breast, getting closer and closer to her nipple as it moved slower and slower. It stopped just shy and Chris released a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Well?" said Jill, "are you ready?"

Chris didn't reply. Instead he walked to her and took her head in his hands.

"I've been ready for years." he said and kissed her.

His kiss was strong and hungry, his lips pressed tight against hers. Jill was at first surprised at the force of him but then grabbed Chris's belt and pulled him to her, her kiss every bit as passionate as his.

Chris had no thoughts, he was just lost in the moment. He could feel the heat of Jill's breasts through his shirt, his hands pressed against her back. Her skin was soft and warm, ever so slightly wet still from the shower. Chris ran one hand slowly up Jill's spine, feeling her muscles tense as his fingers passed the scars she had picked up over the years. The other hand travelled downward, caressing the small of her back, the tip of his little finger teasing at the point where her spine met her tailbone.

Reluctantly, Jill broke off. She could feel her cheeks were flushed, her nipples were almost painfully erect and all kinds of things were happening between her legs. She wanted nothing more than to stay exactly where she was with Chris holding her the way he was and kissing her the way he was for all eternity. But there was, in fact, one thing she wanted more.

"This isn't exactly fair," she uttered, "you can see all of me but I can't see all of you."

Chris grinned.

"Ah, but you've seen all of me before, there's nothing new to see." he teased.

Jill wiggled out of his grasp and held him off at arm's length.

"Oh no, you want this," her hand took in her body, "you have to pay the price."

Chris's grin stayed firmly in place. He reached up and slowly, carefully undid the buttons on his shirt. He took his time with each one, waiting until the button was completely clear of the buttonhole before moving onto the next. Jill could tell he was trying to tease her and was determined not to fall for it. Even so, she had to hold herself back from stepping forward and ripping the shirt off him. Finally he had undone the final one and with a shrug the shirt was on the floor.

Jill had never really had much of a chance to properly appreciate Chris's body before. When they had first seen each other naked, she was too caught up in the moment. They had been together at every opportunity since then but, since they were keeping their relationship secret, every second they had was spent in a flurry of passion. There hadn't been any moments to just stop and appreciate each other. She took advantage now.

Chris's chest was strong, the muscles of a man who used them. She had never been much into bodybuilders, muscles for vanity weren't her thing. Chris had a firm, flat stomach under taut pectorals. His skin was faintly tanned with a light scattering of chest hair. Technically, Jill thought, Chris's chest could be considered perfect were it not for the assortment of scars across it. To Jill, however, they just made it even better. Every scar had a story and she longed to kiss them all better.

"You still have jeans on," she observed, "lose them."

Chris didn't need any prompting, loosened his belt, kicked off his shoes and bent to remove his jeans. As he did this, Jill had to stifle a giggle. It was clear that Chris didn't have much experience in stripping for an observer. As he stood on one leg to remove the jeans from the other he wobbled slightly. Jill found herself half hoping he fell over. Not out of malice but simply because it would be funny. But she kept her cool and showed no outward signs as Chris continued to struggle.

Eventually Chris's jeans, along with his socks, were off and kicked to one side, leaving him dressed only in his boxer shorts. Jill took a moment to check him over. His feet were nice with nice toenails. She wasn't particularly bothered by feet but there was nothing wrong with his. The same went for his legs. They were strong and finely sculpted. Nothing wrong with his legs at all.

Jill realised she was deliberately not paying too much attention to Chris's lower half. And that was because of Chris's middle half. His middle half was framed in a pair of black, simple boxers. They were straightforward and bulged very nicely in the front.

Chris, meanwhile, had said nothing. He was enjoying Jill's interest but at the same time, he was a little worried. She was a staggeringly beautiful woman and he was none too convinced that he measured up.

Her body was slim, but not excessively so. Taut in all the right places. Long legs topped by a small triangle of short hair. A tight stomach. Firm breasts with small, hard nipples surrounded by beautifully dark areolae..he could feel himself getting harder just looking at her.

"Lose the briefs."

"Maybe I don't want to." Chris teased.

"Maybe I want you to."

"Maybe I want you to remove them for me."

Jill drew in breath for a witty rejoinder and paused. SHe walked up to him until they were almost touching. Her nipples were barely a millimeter away from brushing against his chest. Sliding an index finger under Chris's waistband she started to pull downwards..and then stopped.

"Nooo..I think you should do this."

"Oh really?"

Jill ran a single fingertip across the material, brushing Chris's erection.

"Really." she said with a sly grin.

Chris considered teasing her some more but an ever-increasing pressure from his groin persuaded him not to. He took his boxers in his hands and, in three smooth movements, slid them down his legs. off one foot then off the other. He straightened, placed his hands on his hips and resumed his grin.

"So? What do you think?"


End file.
